The Dragon medallion
by bman112
Summary: Twilight and her friends are sent on a quest to find a medallion of amazing power in the Land of Dragons, while making new friends along the way.
1. The problem

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction.**

We start off our story inside the thrown room of Canterlot Castle where princess Celestia and princess Luna await the arrival of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight enters the throne and bows in front of the princesses.

Celestia:Thank you for coming Twilight.

Twilight:Of coarse princess Celestia. What ever you need I'll do it.

Celestia:Good because this quest you'll take will be tougher than the last.

Luna:We need you to go into the Land of the Dragons to retrieve a medallion for us.

Twilight(shocked):What so special about this medallion that you don't want the dragons to have.

Princess Celestia created a cloud of magic that showed a flash back of Equestria a thousand years ago.

Celestia:A long time ago we were granted this medallion of great power to protect. But then one day a dragon stole it and took it to the Land of Dragons. We tried to get the medallion back but the dragons denied everything. Which began the 1000 year war between dragons and ponies. Since then our kingdoms have been divided and the medallion is still not returned to us. If the medallion fell into the wrong hoofs or in this case claws it could end all Equestria as we know it.

The cloud then vanished into thin air.

Twilight:Don't worry I'll get that medallion back. You can count on me and my friends.

Twilight then went out of the thrown room.

Celestia:Good luck.


	2. The meeting

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction.**

We then cut to Ponyvile where we come to a purple crystal castle in the middle of town. Inside the castle we see Twilight's friends sitting in there appropriate chairs. Then Twilight walks in and sits in her own chair.

Applejack:So what did the princesses have to say?

Twilight:Well we were given a task to find a medallion of great power and return it.

Rainbow Dash:Great we're going on a quest. So why do you look discourage?

Twilight:Well it's somewhere in The Land of Dragons.

Fluttershy(scared):What!

Rarity:Oh I'm sure she means somewhere other than the Land of Dragons. Twilight can we talk for a second?

Twilight(confused):Um...

Rarity and Rainbow Dash take Twilight in a corner of the room and formed a group huddle.

Rarity(whispering):What are you crazy? You know Fluttershy's afraid of dragons.

Twilight(whispering):I guess I never thought of that.

Rainbow Dash(whispering):Well we can't go there with Fluttershy.

Twilight(whispering):Don't worry I got an idea.

They turned to the others.

Twilight:Did I say the Land of Dragons I men't the Land of butterflies. I just get those mixed up sometimes.

Fluttershy:Oh that's a relief it's not that I don't want to go to the Land of Dragons I'm just scared to go.

Twilight:Well it's a good thing we're not going there.

Pinkie pie:And we get to see some pretty butterflies.

Then Spike came in carrying tons of bags and sets them in the middle of the room.

Spike:So what did I miss?

Twilight:Spike we're heading out.

Spike:But I just put the bags down.


	3. The long journey

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction.**

As the main six and Spike head to the Land of Dragons they traveled across rocky mountain terrain, Harsh vast desserts, and blistering winds and Spike is getting tired of this trip.

Spike(agitated):Ugh this is taking forever how long till we get to this Land of the Butterflies?

Twilight:Not much further.

Spike(agitated):Well couldn't we just take the train there?

Twilight:The train doesn't go this far.

Fluttershy(confused):How come?

Twilight:Oh um because the noise from the train scares away the butterflies.

Fluttershy:Oh right.

Spike then hops onto Twilight's back.

Spike:Well I'll just ride the rest of the way.

They then all of a sudden they came across a lush forest covering thousands of square miles.

Fluttershy(confused):Why would the butterflies be here?

Twilight:Um food prohibitions?

Fluttershy(confused):But they usually go to a meadow for food...

Fluttershy then gave off a freaked out look and looked up.

Fluttershy(scared):Da...

Rarity:Are you alright darling?

Fluttershy(scared):Da...

Twilight:Are you going to sneeze or something?

Fluttershy(scared):Da...

Applejack(impatient):Oh will you just spit it out already.

Fluttershy(scared):Dragons!

They all look up to see 5 teenage dragons the same size as the ponies flying towards them. One dragon has red scales, one has blue scales, one has yellow scales and brown hair covering it's eyes, one has white scales, and the last one has dark brown scales and is a bit overweight. The red one then fired tons of fire balls at the ponies causing them to scatter. Rainbow Dash tried to attack the dragons but the white one fired an ice breath surrounding her and freezing her solid and have her collapse to the ground. Then the blue dragon created a smog surrounding the ponies causing them to huddle together. Out of the smog the dark brown one grabbed Spike and flew off.

Twilight:Spike!

Spike:Heeeeeeeeeeelp!

The other dragons flew away with the dark brown one and Twilight flies after them. But the yellow one summoned lightning bolts from it's claws and fired at Twilight, electrocuting her and she collapse to the ground. On the ground Pinkie pie breaks Rainbow Dash free from the ice with a hammer and Twilight slowly got up.

Applejack:Twilight are you alright?

Twilight:They got Spike!

Fluttershy(scared):I gotta get out of here!

Fluttershy ran the opposite direction but Applejack grabbed her by the tail with her mouth.

Twilight:What about Spike?

Fluttershy(scared):Oh I'm sure Spike will be fine.

Rarity:Fluttershy, Spike could be in danger, or hurt, or worse.

Twilight:Exactly, who knows what those dragons would do to Spike. We have to get him back.

Fluttershy(scared):I...said...No!

Fluttershy then grabs Applejack and slams her to the ground which made Applejack let go of her and Fluttershy took off. Then once Rainbow Dash got out of the ice she flew after Fluttershy and stopped her from running.

Rainbow Dash:Honestly Fluttershy you need to pony up. If you were in trouble Spike would help you. So stop being afraid of dragons and lets go get Spike back.

They all appeared around Fluttershy as she gave a scared look. She then sighed.

Fluttershy:Alright I'll do it but only for Spike. Nothing else.

Twilight:Alright let's get Spike back.


	4. A misunderstanding

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction.**

The mane six headed into the forest after the dragons that took Spike.

Twilight:Alright girls we're in their turf. So if we take it nice and easy we might be able to get the jump on them.

As they got further into the forest they are then surrounded by the five dragons that attacked them earlier.

Twilight(scared):Or not.

The dragons started their attack but then...

Spike:Wait!

They then stopped their attack and Spike appeared out of the shadows.

Spike:Guys, guys there's no need to fight. It's alright they're with me.

Yellow Dragon:You sure Spike?

Spike:Positive.

Red Dragon:Alright then.

The dragons all then decided to relax while the mane six are just dazed in confusion.

Applejack(confused):Wait you're actually not going to attack us.

Red dragon:Well if Spike thinks your cool then your cool.

Twilight(confused):Uh Spike a little explanation here?

Spike:Oh right girls this is Blaze(the red one), Jet(the blue one), Bolt(the yellow one), Boulder(the brown one), and Frost(the white one). Guys this is Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, and Rarity. (whispers to Blaze) What'd I tell ya total knock out.

Spike and Blaze fist bumped each other.

Twilight(confused):Wait a minute, they just kidnapped you and now you're all buddy buddy with them?

Blaze:It wasn't a kidnapping, it was a rescue operation.

Applejack(confused):A what?

Spike:You see they thought I was one of their own that got stolen.

The mane six looked at each other in confusion.

Rarity:Why would they think that?

Blaze:Because ponies have been known to steel dragon eggs from us.

Rainbow Dash:What! No we don't.

Jet:I saw it with my own eyes!

Rainbow Dash got up close to Jet's face.

Rainbow Dash(mad):And what makes you think we should believe anything you say?

Bolt pushes Rainbow Dash away from Jet.

Bolt(mad):Hey back off pony. Jet doesn't lie. If he saw ponies stealing our eggs then ponies stole our eggs.

Rainbow Dash(mad):Yeah right like we're suppose to believe a bunch of jerks like you.

Bolt(mad):You wannna go pony girl?

Rainbow Dash(mad):Bring it on dragon.

Applejack pushes Rainbow Dash and Bolt away from each other.

Applejack:Alright you two we don't want a grudge match here. What Rainbow Dash meant is that we haven't heard any pony do that before. Right Twilight?

Twilight(nervous):He he right.

Fluttershy sneakily backs up and bumps into Frost.

Frost:Hi

Fluttershy screamed in fear and jumped up into a tree. Pinkie walked over and her and Frost looked up where Fluttershy is.

Frost(amazed):Wow I didn't know ponies can jump that high.

Pinkie pie:Nah only Fluttershy can I guess.

Rarity walks over and looks up to where Fluttershy is.

Rarity:It's alright darling you can come down now.

Fluttershy(scared):No, I'm not coming down til no dragons are present!

Twilight walks over.

Twilight:I got this.

Twilight's horn emitted a purple aurora which caused Fluttershy to levitate softly down to thee ground while holding on to a branch from the tree she was in. She then coward behind Applejack.

Twilight:Well with introductions taken care of we should probably get back to business.

Twilight turns to Blaze.

Twilight:Spike probably told you about the medallion right?

Blaze(confused):Medallion?

Spike:I think it's time to show them to the counsel.


	5. Meeting with the counsel

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction and the Dragon Five.**

They all then appeared in a rocky mountain terrain where they come upon five larger dragons(one grey, one dark blue, one red, one green, and one that is black and a female). While Fluttershy cowards behind Applejack.

Red dragon:Blaze is this dragon counsel meeting for non-dragons?

Blaze:Our apologies counselor Talon-Flame. These ponies have traveled far from Equestia to speak to you.

Talon-Flame:I see, and what purpose do these ponies want from us.

Grey dragon:Maybe they have come to seek wisdom from these old dragons.

Black Dragon:Or maybe they want to declare another war with us.

Rarity pushes Twilight forward in front of the group.

Twilight(nervous):(clears throat)I will gladly inform you that this is a crusade of peace. We'll just take what's ours and be on our merry way.

Talon-Flame(confused):And what is it that is yours?

Twilight(nervous):Um well...Applejack?

Applejack:You see Talon-Flame there is a medallion that the dragons took a thousand years ago and we would like it back.

Then all the members of the council started to get angry and upset.

Green dragon(angry):These ponies dare accuse us for being thieves!

Black Dragon(angry):I knew they couldn't be trusted.

Talon-Flame:Enough! As you're princesses are well inform the medallion in question and the account of ponies stealing our eggs have been the cause of the thousand year war.

Rainbow Dash(angry):Hold it. Since when do ponies steal anything. If anything it's a dragon that steals.

Black Dragon:Why do we even talk to these ponies? They obviously don't believe a word we say.

Rainbow Dash(angry):The reason we don't believe a word is that it's all lies.

Black Dragon(angry):Oh Really? Well why do your precious princesses need that medallion anyway? They probably want it to take control our kingdom as well.

Rainbow Dash(angry):Don't you dare say that about the princesses!

Pinkie pie and Rarity holds Rainbow Dash from attacking the counsel.

Rarity:Calm down Rainbow Dash. We don't want to start another thousand year war.

Then Twilight takes a deep breath.

Twilight:I know there has been a bad grudge between the dragons and the ponies. But we must let the past go and look to the future. For ponies have change.

Twilight waved Spike over and he ran up next to Twilight.

Twilight:For you see dragons and ponies can live together in harmony if given the chance. If you let us retrieve the medallion I will talk to the princesses to tie all troubles with the land of the dragons and there will be piece between dragons and ponies.

Talon-Flame looks at each counselor and then looks at Twilight.

Talon-Flame:Give us a moment to discus this.

Twilight and the rest left the terrain. Two hours later they are waiting in the forest for the counsel's decision. Then Talon-Flame walked in.

Talon-Flame:We have decided. We don't know where the medallion is but we will help you look for it. That's all we can do I'm afraid.

Twilight:Thank you and I'll see about making peace with the princesses.

Talon-Flame:I'll set up an escort through the land. Blaze!

Blaze and the other dragons walked up to Talon-Flame.

Blaze:Yes counselor Talon-Flame?

Talon-Flame:Since you and your friends found them in the first place you'll be in charge of escorting them through the land.

Blaze:Yes counselor Talon-Flame.

Talon-Flame then walks off. They all then started to head out. Then the black dragon from the counsel is hiding behind a couple of trees and waved Blaze and Jet over.

Blaze:Counselor Slytha, is there something you need?

Slytha:As a matter of fact there is. Once you found the medallion I want you to get rid of those ponies, for good.

Blaze(shocked):What why?

Slytha:If that medallion falls into the wrong hands it could be catastrophic. For our land and for Equestria. The ponies know this and they will use the medallion just for that reason.

Jet:But you don't really expect us to...

Slytha:I expect you two to follow a direct order from your superior. Now what's it gonna be?

Blaze and Jet looked at each other deciding whether or not to do it.


	6. The search begins

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction and the Dragon Five.**

The mane six, Spike, and the dragon five are walking through the forest looking for the medallion while questioning why they have to work with each other. Rainbow Dash flies next to Twilight.

Rainbow Dash:Do we have to work with these dragons to find one medallion?

Twilight:They know the land more than we do. Besides maybe we'll learn more about dragons on this journey.

Rainbow Dash(sarcastic):Yeah Right.

Frost looks behind at Fluttershy and waves to her, but she hides behind Applejack. Making Frost have a confused look.

Blaze: Okay we should start looking here.

They all split up separately to look for the medallion. Pinkie pie tries to lift a giant rock but with no luck. Then Boulder walks over to where Pinkie pie is, grabs the rock out of the ground and holds it up in the air.

Pinkie pie:Thanks Boulder!

Pinkie pie grabs a pile of dirt then licks it. Tasting the dirt.

Pinkie pie:Nope not here.

Then Boulder threw the giant rock without hitting anyone and he and Pinkie pie walked off, continuing searching. Meanwhile Frost looks at Fluttershy for a while she is looking for the medallion. Then Jet walked over to Frost and smacked him up side the head and shook his head no and they continue to searching. Cut to Twilight and Spike looking in some bushes.

Spike:Quick question what was with Rainbow Dash arguing with the counsel.

Twilight:Well Spike if you haven't notice ponies and dragons haven't gotten along in hundreds of years.

Spike:But you and I've gotten along and you said so yourself. Dragons and ponies can live together if given the chance.

Twilight:I know Spike. It's just that some ponies and dragons don't want that to happen.

Spike(depressed):Oh.

They walked up to Applejack.

Twilight:Found anything?

Applejack:Nope. Would be a lot easier if we knew what that medallion looks like.

After searching for 6 hours both the ponies and dragons are getting tired.

Twilight:I think it's time to set up camp.

Blaze:Alright time to set up camp!

The Mane six began setting up blankets to sleep in as the Dragon 5 began to curl up to sleep. As Bolt made a line across the dirt dividing the dragons and the ponies.

Applejack(confused):Um what are you doing?

Bolt:Making a line in the dirt to make sure you ponies stay on your side.

Rainbow Dash(mad):Fine.

Bolt finishes drawing the line and curls up with the other dragons. Spike walks over to where the ponies are.

Blaze:Spike what are you doing.

Spike saw Blaze and the other dragons looking at him.

Spike:Ugh...I was just...

Bolt walks over to Spike.

Bolt:You're sleeping with us.

Bolt shoves Spike over to the other dragons when...

Rainbow Dash:Hold on a sec!

Rainbow Dash grabs Spike by his right claw.

Rainbow Dash:Spike's with us so he's sleeping with us.

Rainbow Dash pulls Spike over to the other side of the line.

Bolt:He was with you now he's with us so naturally he's sleeping with us.

As you can imagine they pull Spike back and forth.

Rainbow Dash:Well we had him first so he's with us.

Bolt:Well he's a dragon and dragons sleep over here.

Rainbow Dash:Well Spike is not like you dragons so he's sleeping over here.

Bolt:Well he's not like you ponies either so he's sleeping over here.

Rainbow Dash(mad):You got a problem with us big mouth?

Bolt(mad):Oh you want to go Rainbow vomit?

Rainbow Dash(mad):Bring it thunder brains!

Spike then broke free as they were arguing.

Spike(upset):Enough! I'll sleep by myself thank you very much.

Spike then went under a tree and went right to sleep. Bolt and Rainbow Dash went to there separate sides and everyone went right to sleep for the new day.


	7. Spike finds out the truth

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction and the Dragon Five.**

The next day came as everyone woke up and they all started to head out. With the Dragon Five leading the group into the forest. Blaze and Jet looked at each other and Jet whispered into Blaze's ear. Then they looked at Spike and the ponies and then Jet nodded to Blaze.

Blaze:So how long have you ponies known Spike?

The Mane six and Spike looked confused after hearing that question.

Twilight(confused):Why would you want to know that?

Blaze:Well we're just wondering why a baby dragon is hanging around with ponies and not with his parents that's all.

Applejack(confused):Well Spike was with Twilight since they came to Ponyvile and he's been like a member of our family since.

Jet:Okay but where did he come from?

Pinkie pie:Oh Twilight hatched him from an egg.

All the dragons stopped and tuned to Twilight in shock and confusion.

Bolt(confused):You hatched him?

Twilight(confused):Yes?

Frost(confused):So is he like part pony or something?

Twilight blushed from the idea.

Twilight(blushed):What no! I only hatched his egg that's all.

Blaze:Then where are his parents?

Twilight:Um...well...

Jet:You don't know do you?

Rainbow Dash:Of course she knows. Right Twilight?

Twilight(sad):(sigh)No I don't. I was given Spike by a group of ponies as a test to be Celestia's student. I didn't know where or how they got the egg in the first place.

Spike(sad):Wait you mean I could've been stolen?!

Spike walked forward a little bit.

Spike(sad):From my family?

Twilight:Spike it's not like that.

Spike's eyes began to tear up after hearing that.

Spike(sad):But you knew it was true didn't you? Didn't you?!

Twilight:Spike I wouldn't have known as much as you or any other pony.

Spike(sad):You've been lying to me my whole life. I loved you like a sister and you lied to me.

Twilight(sad):Spike I really didn't know.

Spike(sad):Yeah well consider our friendship over.

Twilight(sad):You don't mean that, do you Spike.

Spike(sad):I just need some time alone.

Spike ran off into the woods not looking back. Blaze and Jet looked at each other and then to the group.

Blaze:I'll go after him. The rest of you start searching for that medallion.

Blaze ran off after Spike while the rest began searching. But Twilight kept staring at where Spike took off and began to cry. Applejack then tugged on Twilight's left hoof and then they started looking with Twilight crying a little.


	8. Confronting Jet

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction and the Dragon Five.**

Everyone continued to look for the medallion despite after what happened as Applejack tries to comfort Twilight.

Applejack:Don't worry sugar cube I'm sure he didn't mean it.

Twilight(sad):But he did and I don't know how to change his mind.

We then cut to boulder and Pinkie pie looking for the medallion. Boulder pulled a bunch of flowers from the ground and gives them to Pinkie pie. Pinkie pie just smiles and places the flowers in her bag. Frost watches this and gets the idea to do the same thing but to Fluttershy. So he grabbed a handful of flowers and walked up to Fluttershy.

Frost:Um miss Fluttershy is it? I just thought that a pony like yourself would like some flowers.

Fluttershy got scared and then hides inside a log. When Frost saw this he was shocked and the flowers he was holding wilted down. We then cut to then cut to Rainbow Dash and Bolt fighting over which spot to look at.

Rainbow dash: I got this spot, your spot is over there.

Bolt:No I got this spot, your spot is over there.

Rainbow Dash(mad):Are you deaf or something

Bolt(mad):No I don't like following orders from a pony.

Twilight:Will you two just knock it off!

Bolt and Rainbow Dash(mad):Fine!

Twilight Walked up to where Bolt and Rainbow Dash are.

Twilight:This constant fighting is getting us nowhere. We have to work together in order to find the medallion.

Then Jet walked up next to Twilight.

Jet(mad):Why should we believe anything you say? You ponies have been proven to be nothing but thieves and kidnappers.

Twilight turns to Jet.

Twilight(mad):Because I (groan)!

Twilight walks off and Applejack and Rarity walks up next to Jet.

Applejack:Jet can we talk in private?

Jet turned to Applejack.

Jet:What do you want?

Applejack:Look what ever happened in the past is in the past. You can't let one bad thing that happened cloud your judgement over a certain species.

Rarity:Surly you don't believe all ponies are thieves do you?

Jet:It's the truth! I saw it happen and I don't lie.

Applejack:Well neither do I. How can we prove you wrong about us?

Jet:Not unless you can change time or return Spike to his real family. Until then my mind won't change.

Jet walked off to look for the medallion. Spike and Blaze returned to the group. Twilight sees this and runs up to Spike but Spike just walked off past her. Blaze walked up to Twilight.

Blaze:I convinced Spike to come help out looking for the medallion. But after what happened you probably shouldn't talk to him for a while. How's the search going?

Applejack walked up to them.

Applejack:Well we didn't find the medallion here.

Blaze:That means it's somewhere in the mountains. Come on.

Blaze led the group through the forest with the group having a few grudges.


	9. Brother and Sister

**My little pony friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I just own the fan fiction and the Dragon Five.**

We cut to the group traveling to the mountains with the dragons leading the group and the ponies in the back. Twilight went up behind Spike. With Spike's back towards Twilight.

Twilight:Spike you're really not mad at me are you?

Spike:Can you guys tell Twilight I don't want to talk to her throughout this trip.

Bolt then flew up in front of Twilight.

Bolt:He said to leave him alone and get a life.

Twilight then stopped for a second.

Twilight:He did not just say that.

Twilight continued to talk some sense into Spike.

Twilight:Spike I really didn't know.

Spike:Tell Twilight that I don't want to hear her excuses.

Bolt and Jet Blocked Twilight from Spike.

Jet:He said that ponies drool.

Bolt:And dragons rule.

Jet and Bolt fist bumped and walked off.

Twilight:I can hear every word he said.

Jet looked at Twilight.

Jet(sarcastic):What do you want a medal?

They continued to walk ahead. While that is going on Frost looks at Fluttershy for a bit and then backs up til he's next to her.

Frost:You know these rocks make you look as cute as you already are.

Fluttershy went to the back of the group. Giving Frost a confused look.

Frost:Was it something I said?

Applejack walked up next to him.

Applejack:No offence sugar cube but Fluttershy is a little scared of dragons.

Frost just froze in shock for a moment and turned sad while walking. Boulder and Pinkie pie are walking side by side(well Boulder is stomping and Pinkie pie is hopping). Blaze looks at Boulder.

Blaze:Boulder can you knock it off with the stomping you're gonna cause an avalanche.

Fluttershy heard that and freaked out.

Fluttershy(scared):Av...av...

Then a leaf flew onto Fluttershy's butt.

Fluttershy(Scared):Avalanche!

Just then giant rocks fell from the top of the mountain. Causing all them to scream and scatter. One rock came flying towards Pinkie pie, but Boulder punched the rock causing it to break apart into little pieces. Then another rock came after Fluttershy But Frost made a slide of ice over Fluttershy. Sliding the rock over her. She sees what Frost did, looks at Frost then blushes. Then a giant rock came after Spike.

Spike:(screaming)

Twilight:Spike!

Twilight grabbed hold of Spike and created a force field and the rock hits the force field shattering it into a million pieces. Spike looks at Twilight in shock.

Spike(shocked):Twilight you saved me? Even after what I just said?

The force field disappeared and the rocks stopped falling. Twilight lets go of Spike and stands up.

Twilight:Of course Spike. Your my friend and my number one assistant. And I'll do anything for ya. I'll even help you find your parents if you want.

Spike just hugged Twilight and Twilight hugged back. Everyone else just watched.


End file.
